The Missing Shoe
by blind-runaway
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA OR LOK! Cute little one shot I wrote earlier, but edited it today when I came home. Enjoy it! Rated K Kataang (Young cloudbabies)


**I'm so sorry I'm having the biggest writer's block for the final chapter of Life In Republic City. But all of these glorious one shot ideas are coming up so at least you'll have those to entertain you. Same with the Addicted story. I gotta update that. I wrote one big part for a future chapter in the Addicted fanfic.**

**UPDATE!: AN IDEA CAME TO MY MIND IN SCHOOL! Here we go!**

**THIS WAS COPIED OFF OF MY IPOD SO THAT'S WHY IT LOOKS WEIRD! This actually was based off a picture that I saw on my instagram. It was young Bumi holding little Kya, tears were running down her face, and her one shoe was missing. It was drawn right after we got to see the Kataang family photo from Civil Wars Part 2 (WHICH WAS FREAKING ADORABLE!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA OR LOK!**

**The Missing Shoe**

* * *

The 3 year old girl named Kya and her 7 year old older brother named Bumi were running wildly around the courtyard on the grounds of Air Temple Island. The frantic group of 3 wing tailed lemurs were being chased by the two little kids. It was a chilly afternoon, summer was coming to an end and autumn was just around the corner. The 3 year old screamed with joy as she ran along her brother's side. The lemurs flew higher to get out of the kids' reaches. Kya jumped up, attempting to grab their tails, but she didn't make the jump. A rock was in her way, and she tripped over it when she jumped. She landed hands then face first into the dirt. She immediately started crying, and that was when Bumi noticed his little sister was no longer running next to him.

"Bumi!" She cried.

Bumi ran back over to her and picked her up.

"I'll bring you to mommy and daddy," Bumi said.

But after the first few steps, he realized how heavy she was for his small arms. Thinking he was one of the strongest little boys alive, he continued to carry her despite how heavy she was.

"My shoe!" Kya cried, but it was hard to understand her words.

Bumi was going to say something about how he didn't understand what she said, but when he opened his mouth the only sound that came out was a grunt. He was struggling to carry her. But he made it to the house eventually. When Bumi entered the kitchen, Katara was holding their infant brother, Tenzin, who was screaming, crying, and squirming around in his mother's arms. Aang was no where to be seen in the little boy's sight.

"Mommy!" Bumi shouted.

"What?" Katara asked. "I'm busy with your brother, what do you need?"

"Kya got hurt or something," Bumi said.

"What happened?" Katara asked, rushing over to her oldest son who was still holding Kya in his arms.

"I don't know! I just saw her on the ground crying so I brought her back," Bumi said.

"Give me a second to put Tenzin down and I'll get right back to you," Katara said before she quickly rushed out of the kitchen carrying her needy and helpless 4 month old baby.

"Aang!" Katara called down the hall.

"In here!" His voice echoed from their bedroom.

"Can you take care of Tenzin while I go see what's wrong with Kya?" Katara asked.

"Give me just a second," Aang said.

"Please?" Katara asked.

She opened the door, and found Aang with no clothes on, looking around for a towel to wrap around his waist.

"You could've told me you were going to open the door," Aang said.

"Oh please, like I've never seen you naked before," Katara said, rolling her eyes.

Aang rushed around the room, grabbed a random red towel off of the floor, and quickly wrapped it around his waist.

"Take him please," Katara ordered in an annoyed tone.

Aang took their infant son from his wife's arms and cradled Tenzin in his own.

"Thanks, sweetie!" Katara said, and quickly left the room.

When Katara returned to the kitchen, Kya was sitting in a kitchen table chair and was still crying. Bumi was in the chair next to her.

"Okay," Katara said. "What happened?"

"I fell," Kya explained, "Over a big big rock."

Then, the little girl pointed to her bare foot. The first two toes were bruised and bleeding, but the other ones were fine.

"What were you two doing out there?" Katara asked, kneeling beside Kya to heal her foot.

"We were chasing the lemurs!" Bumi exclaimed, "But they were faster and flew up higher than us..."

"And then I jump up and fell over the big rock," Kya said, wiping her last few tears.

The bruises and scrapes went away after Katara healed them. She kissed Kya's head.

"There, mommy made it all better," Katara said.

"Yay!" Kya exclaimed, "Thank you mommy!"

"No problem, sweetie," Katara said with a warm smile.

"C'mon Kya, let's go find those lemurs!" Bumi commanded.

"Wait!" Katara ordered. "Kya isn't going anywhere until she puts her other shoe on."

"Oh..." Bumi said.

"Honey, where is your other shoe?" Katara asked.

"I don't know," Kya said, "I think I lost it."

Katara sighed, "Get your brother to help you find your shoe. Don't chase the lemurs until you find your shoe!"

"Okay mommy!" Bumi exclaimed as he grabbed Kya by the wrist and ran outside with her.

* * *

**The end.**

**Short, but cute!**


End file.
